paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
John Wick
John Wick is a hitman and playable character introduced in Update 40. Released alongside Wick is his presumed signature akimbo firing mode and the Hitman perk deck. Background According to Wick's Crimefest description, he and Chains were former comrades during their time in the military. Apparently Wick has just resurfaced after a time of "going dark" to lend Chains (and his buddies) a hand. John Wick went dark after love made him retire from the career of a hitman, helping the Russian Mafia rise to power in exchange for a quiet exit from the criminal life. For five years, Wick was content but did not expect his wife to fall ill and pass away, leaving him with a dog as a way to help him grieve. When the son of the head of the Mafia took away the only link left to the life that he left behind for. Wick in turn eliminated every last Russian mobster, including the man who grant him his freedom. Since then he has appeared in Washington to continue his criminal trade and remind D.C. of one of the most feared hitmen in the criminal underworld. Based on in-game interactions, Wick and Hoxton have apparently known each other for quite a time, or at least have heard of each other, though the former case is more probable due to Hoxton knowing about Wick's family. As seen on the Crimefest site, Wick apparently has an affinity for shades/sunglasses, as he wears a pair as his signature "mask", and a couple new sunglasses were introduced alongside him. Trivia *John Wick was the secret that Overkill had for the 1.5 million group member mark on the Crimefest Community Site *Currently, John Wick is the only crew member whose real name is known to the public. Of course, seeing how Dallas and Hoxton have used several different names before, it is possible that "John Wick" is an alias. Regardless, Wick is the only heister to be referred to by name. *Wick's profession as a hitman and his iconic akimbo firing mode might be a reference to Agent 47 of the Hitman franchise, whose signature poses often include a pair of dual-wielded pistols. ** The pistols are a pair of AMT Hardballers (Same design as the Crosskill.) with enhanced pistol grips and silencers. * Wick wears a full outfit of black in-game (black suit, tie and shirt). Also, he is the only heister to wear black leather gloves instead of the original crew's usual blue latex ones. * Hoxton apparently knows and have presumably met Wick sometime prior to the events of PAYDAY 2, as implied by the remarks (e.g. "John motherfuckin' Wick, haven't seen you in ages.") he makes when the two meet during Hoxton Breakout. * Wick seems to be the only one of the crew to barely include profanity or swears in his dialogue. * Wick is the only character to have no associated skill tree. * Wick is apparently a former boxer, as mentioned in his in-game description. He is, however, not the first (and only) heister to have done so, as Hoxton too have allegedly boxed in his youth. * Wick was added to the game as part of a cross-promotion deal with Lionsgate Studios to promote the 2014 film, ''John Wick. ''Wick is played by actor Keanu Reeves in the film, though in-game his voice work is not provided by Reeves. * The "ageless physique" mentioned in his biography is a reference to an internet joke that his movie actor, Keanu Reeves, is "immortal". This joke is explained in detail here. * John Wick is the only playable character to have no default mask. Instead, his default "mask" is a pair of glasses called "The Collateral". * On release, only Chains had lines specifically addressing Wick. ** However, with the new update, there's new voice lines for Hoxton that calls out to John Wick by his name. Video Introducing John Wick to PAYDAY 2 Teaser|The Teaser Trailer of John Wick. PAYDAY 2 John Wick Introduction Trailer|The Official Trailer of John Wick. Category:Characters (Payday 2)